Glee- The Rachel Berry who stole Broadway
by dhilton8
Summary: Rachel berry is now a Broadway star and her friends are going the same way until Santana unearths some of Rachel's truths. High school is no more and becoming a star is Hard. But Santana's plan suddenly backfires as someone saves the day. And has William McKinley gone down hill with the one and only Sue Sylvester as the cheerios have no energy to win their champion ships.


Glee

The Rachel Berry who stole Broadway

By Daniel Hilton

Chapter 1

Santana's problem

"Eating is another thing but when Britany stares at me it makes me feel terrible I used to give her lady kisses in glee club but now we have all graduated glee club is over and without finn it's not the same with Mrs berry's big Broadway dream she should be focusing on the effects of her grieving process, although she has done the grieving and she did slap me in front of lady Hummel I want her dream and I will steal it".

Santana exits vogue and crosses the street to a theatre that is doing broadways biggest show "wicked"

Blaine is on the phone near the empire state building

"Rachel its Blaine listen me and Kurt are wondering if you would ever see McKinley again one last time it's been years since we went to school in Lima and Bert we haven't visited yet"

Kurt's eyes widened and looked at the ground in pure silence because of what he heard from carol, Finns mom on the phone.

"Can I come" Rachel said as she took off her brightly coloured coat.

"Sure, Rachel Berry get your passport ready because we are going to Lima Ohio" blane smiled as he took the phone from his ear and hit the end call button. What's up Kurt you have been down every day this week you won't even go out the front door.

"It's nothing" Kurt said it's just that I miss the halls of McKinley ok I get it graduation has been a problem since then.

"Come on Kurt there is something else on your mind, wait are you cheating on me"

"Blaine if I wanted to cheat on you I would be working extremely late and every day this week I have stayed in watching bambai and cried including Moulin rouge" so no I haven't CHEATED. Kurt began to cry and Blaine comforted Kurt.

Blaine began to sing you and I by One Direction and then the air warmed and the sense of emotion was beginning to fade.

Carol was waiting for the results of Kurt's dad after being in a horrible accident in the city mall. Burt Hummel was charged to the ground like a battering ram after the security thought that he was stealing something. The main culprit ran off and then Burt was lying unconscious on the mall floor.

"Looks like he has had a stroke before so he will wake but he asked to see you in a little while"

Carol said yes he did have a stroke when his son was in lima I lost my son finn in 2013 also after a tragedy that happened, I should have been there for my boy but I couldn't be.

suddenly the door of the room moved and Burt came out like he was as good as new. And carol found her way to breath again this time her hugs was as stronger than ever.

Rachel wore her silver necklace and her embrace with finn was stronger but not as strong as him being with her she remembered. the memories came flooding back and her friends was as close as ever. How ever Artie went back to the school where i remembered mrs pillsbury and will. The eyes of tina when she got hit in the face with a big mashed up pot of slushie that was the worst day of tinas life. Rachel was now a Broadway legand as fanny brice singing don't rain on my parade and i'm the greatest star.

then suddenly Santana busted in Rachel's dressing room with a scowl and then suddenly her attitude changed. "I was wrong all them years ago berry in glee club things used to be alot simpler than going to bread sticks and hangin with ma girl brit".

"what was your problem ages ago in glee club and why on earth would you become my understudy you must of known i might, you know"

"Get mad"

"yes because i am the star of this Broadway show and i know all the words hoping that no one steals my spot light you know i love being on stage with my friend at my side and singing. like back in glee club"

"i have just the thing berry why don't you start up a project with your name in shining lights and call it the Rachel berry project you will have everyone on board coz your a star.

"Great idea santana and omg this is going to be so much fun but wait project what project could I possibly do?"

"LookRachel your a star now "

ThenRachel bursts into song let it go by frozen as she is seen meeting her idel of all time the Mrs Barbra Streisand herself as she is singing she suddenly fades and Santana is right beside her.

"Vocals are still intact berry"

Rachel laughs and then the two of them take one more stroll in mackinly a teacher took over wills place and a bunch of kids was getting into the groove one looked like Rachel herself and she sounded brilliant too.


End file.
